sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice Stahl
thumb|320px|Beatrice Stahl, geb. Hofer Beatrice Stahl, geborene Hofer, war die Antagonistin der 11., 12. und 13. Staffel und somit das erste Biest, welches drei Staffeln am Stück intrigierte. Sie war die Mutter von David Hofer, Desirée Bramigk und Frederik Stahl, sowie die leibliche Schwester von Charlotte Saalfeld und die Witwe von Friedrich Stahl. Sie verwaltete die 11% Fürstenhofanteile ihres verstorbenen Sohnes, Frederik Stahl. Isabella Hübner spielte Beatrice Stahl. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 2239. In Folge 2814 wurde sie ermordet, ihren letzten Auftritt hatte sie allerdings erst in Folge 2841, da einige Mordtheorien und Aussagen, aber auch Träume der beteiligten Charaktere verfilmt wurden. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 2239 (12.06.2015) bis Folge 2815 (22.11.2017) * Folge 2816 (23.11.2017) (Vorstellung) * Folge 2819 (28.11.2017) (Vorstellung) * Folge 2826 (07.12.2017) bis Folge 2828 (12.12.2017) (Vorstellung, Rückblenden) * Folge 2839 (02.01.2018) (Traum) * Folge 2841 (04.01.2018) (Rückblende) Beziehungen Verwandte * Desirée Bramigk, Tochter * David Hofer †, Sohn * Frederik Stahl †, Sohn * Leonard Stahl, Stiefsohn * Niklas Stahl, Stiefsohn * Martin Windgassen, Stiefsohn * Luisa Wegener, Stieftochter * Sophie Stahl †, Stieftochter * Mila Stahl, Stieftochter * Mara Dietrich †, Stieftochter * Tom Sigurdson, Enkel * Gabriel Stahl, Stief-Enkel * Ernst Hofer †, Vater * Luise Hofer †, Mutter * Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwester * Cosima Saalfeld †, Schwester (off.) * Alexander Saalfeld, Neffe * Robert Saalfeld, Neffe * Lukas Zastrow, Neffe (off.) * Markus Zastrow, Neffe (off.) * Lena Zastrow, Nichte (off.) * Joshua Winter, Großneffe * Hannah Saalfeld, Großnichte * Valentina Saalfeld, Großnichte * Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Großnichte (off.) * Peter Saalfeld, Großneffe * Julia Stahl, Schwiegertochter * Pauline Stahl, Schwiegertochter * Johanna Stahl †, Schwägerin Freunde *Alina Steffen †, Gefängnisinsassin (ehemalig) *Birgit Claasen, Gefängnisinsassin *Jutta Schmitz, Gefängnisinsassin *Nadine Albrecht *Luisa Wegener, rettete sie vor dem Gefängnis Bekannte * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Mila Stahl * Norman Kowald * Julia Stahl * Pauline Stahl * Poppy Saalfeld † * Saskia Schön * Sigurd Oefele * Patrick Auerbach * Karl Rotten * Paul Raspe * Anni Hoyer * Siggi Meyser * Clara Lechner * Sigmund Sorge * Antonia Wiener * Anja Ransmayer * Olaf Knieström * Ella Kessler * Rebecca Newcombe * Christine Münchberg * Gottfried Saalfeld * Eva Saalfeld * Viktor Saalfeld Komplizen *Jutta Schmitz *Roman Schröder *Alina Steffen † *Eric Larsen † *Friedrich Stahl † *Karl Rotten *Nadine Albrecht *Birgit Claasen *Sigmund Sorge *Alfredo Morales-Diaz (kurzzeitig) *Christoph Saalfeld Liebschaften * Herr Bramigk, Ex-Mann und Vater ihrer Tochter Desirée Bramigk (Scheidung) * Bernd Steinfeld †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes David Hofer (Witwe) * Götz Zastrow †, Ex-Flirt * Roman Schröder, Ex-Freund * Hermann Stürzebecher †, Verlobter * André Konopka, Ex-Flirt * Friedrich Stahl †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl (Witwe) * Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Ex-Flirt Feinde *Bernd Steinfeld †, wollte sie rauswerfen und ihr den Kontakt zu ihrem Sohn David verbieten *Götz Zastrow †, behauptete vor seiner Frau Cosima, dass Beatrice ihn anmachen wollte, nachdem sie ihn bei genau dieser Handlung zurückwies, was für Funkstille zwischen den beiden Ziehschwestern sorgte *Roman Schröder, brachte sie ins Gefängnis *Patrizia Dietrich †, entführte sie *Sebastian Wegener, stand ihr bei ihrem Plan, sich Luisas Erbe zu krallen, von Anfang an im Weg *Natascha Schweitzer, deckte ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit am Fürstenhof auf *Alina Steffen †, würgte sie *Charlotte Saalfeld *Werner Saalfeld *Eric Larsen †, wollte ihren Sohn David umbringen *Dexter Torrence, hat Hermann Stürzebechers Geld gestohlen *Anni Hoyer *Isabelle Raspe *Friederike Breuer, hat versucht sie zu bestechen *André Konopka *Klaus Sperber *Melli Konopka *Adrian Lechner *Clara Lechner *Oskar Reiter *Saskia Hanke *Volker Nüssle, vergewaltigte ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk + griff sie an *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, entführte sie und Friedrich + wollte sie und ihren ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl erschießen *Tina Sigurdson *Christoph Saalfeld *Boris Saalfeld *Nils Heinemann *Michael Niederbühl *Fabien Liebertz *Alicia Lindbergh *Susan Newcombe, wollte ihren Fluchtplan auffliegen lassen + erschlug sie Arbeit * Bankerin (Off) * Hausdame (Staffel 11 + Beginn Staffel 12) * Verwalterin der Fürstenhofanteile ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl (Staffel 13) Kriminalität Beatrice saß wegen Anlagebetrugs 5 Jahre und 3 Monate im Gefängnis. Während ihrer Haft lernte sie Alina Steffen kennen, die sie später in ihre kriminellen Machenschaften am Fürstenhof einband. Zusammen mit Friedrich Stahl war sie in den Tod von Alina Steffen verwickelt. Beide schafften es jedoch, einer strafrechtlichen Verfolgung zu entkommen, indem sie unabhängig voneinander gestanden, Alina in einer Auseinandersetzung einen Stoß gegeben zu haben, worauf diese tödlich stürzte. Als die Ehe zwischen Luisa Wegener, damalige Hofer, und ihrem Sohn David Hofer in die Brüche zu gehen drohte, ließ Beatrice ihren Sohn entführen, um so Luisas gesamtes Vermögen als Lösegeld fordern zu können. Es kam jedoch ungeplant zu einem heftigen Kampf mit dem Entführer Eric Larsen und dieser drohte, David zu töten, woraufhin Beatrice ihn erschoss. Nach der Entführung brach David mit seiner Mutter. Er wollte sie anzeigen, sie schlug ihn im Wald nieder und ließ ihn bewusstlos zurück. Nachdem sie beim Verstecken des Lösegeldes, das immerhin 10 Millionen Euro umfasste, vom Schauspieler Dexter Torrence beobachtet wurde, stahl dieser das Geld und Beatrice scheiterte mit dem Versuch, es zurück zu erhalten. Nachdem Torrence abreiste, beendete sie ihre Versuche, das Geld zu bekommen. In der 12. Staffel stahl sie das Fabergé-Ei aus der Villa des Herrn von Lützow, von dessen Erlös sie Hotelanteile für ihren Lebensgefährten Friedrich kaufte. Während ihres Einbruchs wurde sie beinahe von Melli Konopka, damalige Morgenstern, erwischt, konnte dies aber verhindern, indem sie Melli mit einem Buch niederschlug. In der 13. Staffel entführte sie ihren Enkel Tom Sigurdson, nachdem ihr neugeborener Sohn Frederik Stahl kurz nach seiner Geburt verstorben war. Außerdem entführte sie Fabien Liebertz und erpresste seinen Vater und seinen Stiefvater. Doch am Ende kam die Wahrheit ans Licht und Beatrice wurde kurz darauf verhaftet. Nachdem Christoph Saalfeld die Kaution gestellt hatte und ihre Hotelanteile gekauft hatte, plante Beatrice eigentlich ihre Flucht. Kurz vor Fluchtbeginn wurde sie jedoch bekanntlich von Susan Newcombe erschlagen. Morde * Bernd Steinfeld (erschoss ihn, als er sie verlassen und rauswerfen wollte) Mordversuche * Sebastian Wegener (betäubte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker und stieß ihn ins Wasser) * Luisa Wegener (wollte sie mit einem Kissen ersticken) * David Hofer † (schlug ihn im Affekt mit einem Ast nieder, woraufhin er ins Koma fiel) * Adrian Lechner (wollte ihn erschießen) * Charlotte Saalfeld (betäubte sie mit Schlaftabletten und stürzte sie anschließend in eine Schlucht) * Friedrich Stahl † (schlug ihn im Affekt mit einer Vase nieder + wollte ihn vergiften) * Volker Nüssle (versuchte ihn, mit einem Stein zu erschlagen, als er ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk vergewaltigen wollte) * Tina Sigurdson (wollte sie zwingen, von einer Eisenbahnbrücke zu springen + wollte ihr Medikamente verabreichen, die zu Herzversagen führen) * Nils Heinemann (wollte ihn auf dem Friedhof mit einem Stein erschlagen, nachdem er ihr Tom weggenommen hatte) * Tom Sigurdson (wollte zusammen mit ihm aus Verzweiflung vom Balkon springen) Entführungen * David Hofer † (zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Eric Larsen, um an Luisa Wegeners Erbe heranzukommen) * Tom Sigurdson (nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl, da die beiden sich sehr ähnlich sahen) * Tina Sigurdson (fesselte und knebelte sie in ihrer Wohnung und entführte sie anschließend in den Wald) * Fabien Liebertz (entführte ihn, um seinen Vater Michael Niederbühl und seinen Stiefvater Nils Heinemann zu erpressen) Sonstiges * hängte ihrem eigenen Sohn David Hofer den Mord an dessen Vater Bernd Steinfeld an * Anlagebetrug * illegaler Waffenbesitz (Elektroschocker) * Erpressung an Michael Niederbühl mit einer Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung * drohte Isabelle Raspe, deren Sohn Paul Raspe ins Heim bringen zu lassen und dort an seiner Krankheit sterben zu lassen * erpresste Sebastian Wegener mit dem Leben seines Sohnes * verabreichte Paul Raspe Koffein * erpresste 500.000 € von ihrer Tochter Desirée Bramigk, welche diese zuvor von ihrem Ex-Freund Lucien Evers stehlen und nach Deutschland schmuggeln musste * stahl das "Hartmann-Kreuz" * stahl ein Fabergé-Ei aus der Villa der von Lützows * Erpressungsversuch an Klaus Sperber * schlug Melli Konopka mit einem Buch nieder * illegaler Waffenbesitz (das Gewehr, das Jutta Schmitz ihr besorgt hatte) * verabreichte Adrian Lechner K.-o.-Tropfen, um ihn von einer Anteilseigner-Versammlung fernzuhalten und verursachte so versehentlich einen Gleitschirm-Absturz * spritzte Bakterien in William Newcombes Knie * Erpressungsversuch an Friedrich Stahl * fesselte und knebelte Friedrich Stahl in ihrem Gästezimmer, nachdem sie diesen niedergeschlagen hatte * stahl Charlotte Saalfelds Kamera und versuchte es Oskar Reiter anzuhängen * Bestechungsversuch an Christoph Saalfeld * schlug Tina Sigurdson mit einer Pfanne nieder * illegaler Waffenbesitz (stahl eine Pistole aus dem Waffenschrank ihres Mannes Friedrich Stahl) * ließ einen Gentest von Tina Sigurdson und deren Sohn Tom Sigurdson fälschen und vertauschte diesen mit Tinas Original * versetzte Tina Sigurdson mithilfe von Medikamenten zurück ins Koma, nachdem diese bereits aufgewacht war * illegaler Waffenbesitz (Elektroschocker) * bedrohte Nils Heinemann mit einem Elektroschocker * schlug Fabien Liebertz mit einem Paddel nieder * Erpressungsversuch an Alicia Lindbergh * versuchte Körperverletzung an Susan Newcombe Geschichte Vorgeschichte Beatrice wuchs zusammen mit ihrer Ziehschwester Cosima Saalfeld, damalige Hofer, auf einem Bauernhof auf. Cosima heiratete später den Anwalt Götz Zastrow. Als dieser jedoch begann, Beatrice nachzustellen und sie ihn dabei zurückwies, behauptete er vor Cosima, Beatrice wolle etwas von ihm. Daraufhin brach Cosima jeglichen Kontakt zu Beatrice ab und leugnete, Geschwister zu haben. Später stand Beatrice als Model kurz vor ihrem internationalen Durchbruch, doch als sie von ihrem ersten Ehemann Bramigk mit ihrer Tochter Desirée Bramigk schwanger wurde und sich gegen eine Abtreibung entschied, endete ihre Modelkarriere. thumb|Beatrice erschießt ihren Ehemann Bernd. Als sie später eine Beziehung mit Bernd Steinfeld anfing, ließ sich ihr erster Ehemann von ihr scheiden. Sie heiratete Bernd und bekam mit diesem ihren Sohn David Hofer. Als sie auch diesen betrog, wollte auch dieser sich scheiden lassen und ihr das Sorgerecht für ihre Kinder entziehen lassen. Kurzerhand griff Beatrice zur Waffe und erschoss Bernd. Anschließend machte sie David glauben, er hätte Bernd versehentlich erschossen. Später führte Beatrice im Kieler Raum und in Hamburg, mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten Roman Schröder, einen groß angelegten Anlagebetrug durch. Doch Roman verriet sie und so wurde sie auf einem von Natascha Schweitzers Konzerten verhaftet und zu 5 Jahren und 3 Monaten Haft verurteilt. Staffel 10 left|thumb|Beatrice kommt an den Fürstenhof. Nachdem sie ihre Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen hatte, stand Beatrice vor dem Nichts. Deshalb suchte sie die Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl auf, wo sie sich nach Cosima erkundigte. Von Michael musste sie dann erfahren, dass Cosima bereits vor ein paar Jahren verstorben war. Als sie ihren Sohn David am Telefon darüber informieren wollte, hörte sie von dem Gebäude hinter ihr einen Schrei. Als sie danach erkunden wollte und das verlassene Gebäude betrat, traf sie im einem Raum auf Patrizia Dietrich, welche Charlotte Saalfeld gefangen hielt. Patrizia nahm Beatrice ebenfalls als Geisel und informierte Friedrich Stahl am Telefon, wann und wo die Geldübergabe am nächsten Tag stattfinden soll. Um sich und Charlotte zu retten, wollte Beatrice Patrizia helfen und ihr das Lösegeld samt ihrer Tochter Mila Stahl bringen. Patrizia war damit einverstanden und folgte Beatrice mit einer Pistole in den Wald, wo Beatrice auf Friedrich traf und ihm klarmachte, dass sie nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit haben und er ihr Mila geben soll. Als Friedrich ablehnte, kam Patrizia mit der Pistole hinter dem Baum angerannt und bedrohte Friedrich und Beatrice. Um Patrizia auszutricksen, übergibt Friedrich Beatrice Mila, welche dann zusammen mit dem Geld und dem Kind flüchtet. Patrizia will ihr hinterherschießen bis Niklas sie überwältigte und Patrizia verhaftet wurde. Das Geld versteckte Beatrice in einem Gebüsch im Wald und flüchtete zusammen mit Mila zu Charlotte ins Verlies. Sie befreite Charlotte, welche ihr daraufhin unendlich dankbar war. Charlotte bat Beatrice aus Dankbarkeit deswegen an im Fürstenhof zu wohnen. Am nächsten Tag erfuhr Charlotte von Alfons, dass Beatrice die Schwester von Cosima ist. Da Cosima und Charlotte jedoch als Kinder vertauscht worden waren, ist Charlotte Beatrices leibliche Schwester. Als die beiden davon erfuhren, nahm Charlotte die damals heimatlose Beatrice zu sich auf, in dem Willen, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden schnell ein vertrautes Verhältnis. Wenig später lernte Beatrice Hermann Stürzebecher kennen und begann eine Beziehung mit ihm, was nicht zuletzt der Tatsache verschuldet war, dass dieser äußerst vermögend und Beatrice plötzlich völlig mittellos war. Ihr Vorhaben, an sein Vermögen zu gelangen, scheiterte jedoch daran, dass Hermann kurz vor der geplanten Hochzeit auf einer Wanderung in Folge eines Herzinfarkts starb. Staffel 11 In der 11. Staffel von Sturm der Liebe bekleidete sie Rolle der Antagonistin – mit dem Versuch, an Hermann Stürzebechers Vermögen zu kommen, das inzwischen dessen Ziehtochter Luisa Wegener, damalige Reisiger, geerbt hatte. Dazu fädelte sie vielfältig aufwendige Intrigen, insbesondere gegen Sebastian Wegener, aber auch gegen ihre Schwester ein, um zu erreichen, dass Luisa ihren Sohn, David Hofer, heiratete. Am Fürstenhof arbeitete sie dank Charlotte Saalfeld als Hausdame und zeigte in dieser Position einen harten Führungsstil. Dies wurde von den Mitarbeitern teilweise als Schikane empfunden, sodass beispielsweise Tina Sigurdson nach einem heftigen Streit in der Lobby ihren Job als Zimmermädchen kündigte. Die Stelle verlor Beatrice später, da sie von Charlotte und Werner Saalfeld entlassen wurde und zeitweise sogar Hausverbot erhielt. Um das Hausverbot zu umgehen, stellte Friedrich Stahl Beatrice als seine persönliche Assistentin ein. In dieser Funktion setzte sie ihre alte Arbeit praktisch uneingeschränkt fort. Im Rahmen ihrer Intrigen begann sie ein Verhältnis mit Friedrich, das sich jedoch wegen dessen Wunsch der völligen Geheimhaltung kaum entfaltete und nach kurzer Zeit dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass Friedrich sich von Beatrice benutzt fühlte, als diese versuchte, ihn während eines geheimen Treffens in einer Romantikhütte dazu zu überreden, Sebastian Wegener zu entlassen. Nachdem sich Charlotte von Friedrich getrennt hatte, traten Beatrice und Friedrich offen als Paar auf, vor allem, um Charlotte damit zu demütigen. Später ließ Beatrice David von Eric Larsen entführen, um an Luisas Vermögen ranzukommen. Jedoch versuchte Eric später, David zu erwürgen, woraufhin Beatrice ihn in Notwehr erschoss. Nachdem David frei war, wollte er zur Polizei gehen. Beatrice versuchte dies zu verhindern und schlug ihn mit einem Stock nieder. Kurz darauf hatte David eine Amnesie. Währenddessen spann Beatrice weitere Intrigen gegen Luisa und Sebastian. Als nämlich Isabelle Raspe mit ihrem damals an Morbus Geiger erkrankten Sohn Paul Raspe an den Fürstenhof kam, erpresste Beatrice Isabelle, ihren Sohn ins Heim bringen zu lassen, wenn diese ihr nicht half Luisa und Sebastian auseinander zu bringen und verabreichte ihm sogar Koffein. Als David sich wieder an alles erinnerte, verbündete er sich mit Isabelle gegen Beatrice. Er täuschte seinen Selbstmord vor und entführte sie, um sie anschließend zu einem Geständnis zu zwingen. Als Beatrice schließlich alles schriftlich gestand, ließ David Beatrice frei und machte sich auf den Weg zur Polizei. Beatrice blieb am Straßenrand sitzen. Als plötzlich Luisa mit einem Wagen angefahren kam und wegen Beatrice stoppen wollte, erlitt sie einen Autounfall. Beide wurden ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Beatrice gestand Luisa all ihre Verbrechen. Als Luisa erkannte, dass Beatrice ihre Taten tatsächlich bereute, bat sie David, das Geständnis zu vernichten, was er schließlich auch tat. Staffel 12 left|thumb In der 12. Staffel geriet sie in einen Streit mit ihrer Tochter Desirée, die schließlich so zornig war, dass sie ihre Mutter vom Balkon stieß. Daraufhin konnte Beatrice ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Allerdings geschah bald darauf eine Wunderheilung, doch davon wussten nur Beatrice und später Friedrich, mit dem sie wieder zusammen kam. Der Rollstuhl verschaffte ihr ein perfektes Alibi für weitere Verbrechen (z.B. Diebstahl des Fabergé-Eis), von dessen Erlös – 1 Million € – sie Hotelanteile für Friedrich finanzierte. Zu einem verjagte sie André Konopka vom Fürstenhof, woraufhin ein neuer Chefkoch an den Fürstenhof kam: Klaus Sperber, dem sie gedroht hatte ihn an die Polizei zu verraten, wenn er nicht bei ihren Plänen mithalf, da er ein Gewehr ohne Waffenschein besaß. Außerdem bekam Beatrice auch Anteile am Fürstenhof. Als Adrian Lechner seine Anteile an Werner und Charlotte verkaufen wollte, gerieten Beatrice und Friedrich unter Druck, woraufhin Beatrice versuchte Adrian im Wald zu erschießen. Als Adrian zusammen mit Werner den Wald des Fürstenhofs zu einem Wildpark umfunktionieren möchte, betäubte Beatrice ihn mit K.-o.-Tropfen, um ihn von der Abstimmung fernzuhalten, da dies sonst die Jagdrechte von Friedrich gefährden könnte. Sie ahnte nicht, dass Adrian zu dem Zeitpunkt mit seinem Gleitschirm unterwegs war und so kam es zum Absturz, den er jedoch überlebte. Aus Dankbarkeit verlobte sich Friedrich mit ihr, doch er ließ sie vor dem Traualtar stehen (Folge 2634), da Beatrice ihn vor der Hochzeit mehrmals bedroht hatte und ihm bewusst wurde, welche teilweise grausame Taten von ihr begangen wurden. Um sich an Friedrich zu rächen, verschwand Beatrice in der Nacht nach der gescheiterten Hochzeit ohne ihrem Rollstuhl aus dem Hotel. Am nächsten Tag kehrte sie zurück und behauptete vor Desirée und David, dass Friedrich sie in eine psychiatrische Klinik entführt und unter Drogen gesetzt hatte. Beatrice drohte Friedrich ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wenn er sie nicht heiratet. Als Friedrich einen Unfall erlitt, gestand er Beatrice, dass er Charlotte immernoch liebt und, dass es ein großer Fehler war sie wegen Beatrice zu verlassen. Als Friedrich ihr auch noch Hausverbot erteilen und sie vom Fürstenhof vertreiben wollte, war das Eklat erreicht. Beatrice versuchte Charlotte aus Eifersucht zu töten, indem sie sie die Krautinger Schlucht hinunterstieß und es wie einen Selbstmordversuch aussehen ließ. Nachdem Charlotte gefunden wurde, verdächtigte er sofort Beatrice für den Anschlag verantwortlich zu sein. Da er jedoch keine Beweise dafür hatte, ließ er heimlich eine Aufnahme machen, bei dem Beatrice vor Desirée gestand, dass sie Charlotte in die Schlucht gestoßen hatte. Desirée erfuhr gleichzeitig auch, dass Beatrice ihre Lähmung die ganze restliche Zeit nur vorgespielt hatte und, dass sie längst wieder laufen konnte. Doch Beatrice intrigierte auch gegen Clara Morgenstern und Adrians Halbbruder William Newcombe, um somit die Beziehung zwischen den Brüdern zu zerstören. Als die Ehe von Adrian und Desirée in Gefahr geriet, spritzte sie William einst Bakterien ins Knie, nachdem dieser sich dort bei einem Streit mit Adrian verletzt hatte. Da dies nicht ganz klappte, heckte sie eine neue Intrige aus und benutzte ihre eigene Tochter dafür. Als Beatrice davon erfuhr, dass Desirée fast von Volker Nüssle vergewaltigt wurde, tat sie so als wäre er in ihre und Adrians Wohnung eingebrochen und sie beim Schlafen gefilmt. Desirée hatte jedoch schon vorgesorgt und eine Kamera installiert, die zeigt, dass Beatrice dahinter steckt. Später wurden sie und Desirée von Nüssle angegriffen, nachdem die beiden diskutiert hatten wär eine Rose auf Desirées Auto plaziert hatte. Nüssle wurde dann von Desirée mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt und von der Polizei verhaftet. Beatrice erzählte dann allen, die Wunderheilung ihrer Beine hätte während dieses Kampfes stattgefunden. Plötzlich erblindete David. Die Ursache war unklar, doch die Ärzte stellten fest, dass es sich hier um ein Kindheitstrauma handelte. Wenig später konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass nicht er seinen Vater Bernd Steinfeld erschossen hatte, sondern Beatrice. Als Beatrice es dann vor David zugab, kam es zu einem Streit, bei welchem David Beatrice fast erwürgt hätte. Da er wegen versuchten Mordes von der Polizei gesucht wurde, musste er seine große Liebe Tina Kessler und seinen ungeborenen Sohn Tom Kessler zurücklassen. Staffel 13 left|thumb|Alfredo Morales-Diaz verlangt von Friedrich, sich selbst zu vergiften. In Staffel 13 lernte Beatrice Diego Alvarez (alias Alfredo Morales-Diaz) kennen, der ihr das Leben gerettet hat, als ihr Sohn David sie beinahe erwürgt hätte. Als Beatrice ihm von ihrem Verhältnis zu Friedrich erzählte und, dass Friedrich eine Aufnahme hatte, auf dem sie den Mordversuch an Charlotte gestand, verlangte Alfredo, welcher den Stick hat stehlen lassen, später von Beatrice, welche inzwischen von seiner wahren Identität erfahren hatte, Friedrich zu vergiften. Beatrice versuchte es, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und erzählte ihm stattdessen von Alfredos Plan. Als sich Werner, Beatrice und Friedrich sich gegen Alfredo verbündeten, entführte Alfredo Beatrice und Friedrich und zwang Friedrich, sich vor Beatrice' Augen zu vergiften und drohte ihm, Beatrice und ihren ungeborenen Sohn zu erschießen. Jedoch rief Werner die Polizei, welche Alfredo überwältigen konnte. Friedrich überlebte den Kampf gegen das Gift. Später heirateten Friedrich und Beatrice und erwarteten ihren noch ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl. Die beiden waren glücklich vermählt, bis Friedrich in Folge 2746 zu einem Rennen nach Schottland aufbrach und dort bei einem Unfall ums Leben kam. thumb Nach dieser Tragödie, starb auch ihr Sohn Frederik kurz nach der Geburt. Da sie dessen Tod nicht verkraften konnte, wurde sie in einer Vision von ihrem "bösen Ich" dazu aufgefordert, ihren Enkel Tom Sigurdson mit dem toten Frederik zu vertauschen, um wieder glücklich zu werden. Dies tat sie auch. Sie schlich sich ins Krankenhaus und vertauschte die beiden Babys. So wurde Frederik zunächst als Tom Kessler beerdigt. Doch Toms Mutter Tina gab nicht auf. Sie spürte, dass Tom lebte. Doch das glaubte ihr keiner. Später ließ sie einen Gentest, der dann tatsächlich positiv ausfiel. Deshalb wollte sie Nils Heinemann anrufen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Doch Beatrice brach in ihre Wohnung ein und schlug sie, bevor sie die Wahrheit sagen konnte, mit einer Pfanne nieder. Sie ließ Tina bewusstlos zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fürstenhof, um sich eine von Friedrichs alten Schusswaffen zu besorgen. left|thumb Währenddessen kam Tina gefesselt und geknebelt wieder zu sich. Beatrice tauchte wieder in Tinas Wohnung auf und entführte Tina in den Wald, wo sie mit vorgehaltener Pistole sie zwingen wollte, von einer Eisenbahnbrücke zu springen. Doch Tina weigerte sich, überwältigte Beatrice und nahm ihr die Pistole ab. Beatrice erkannte, dass Tina sie nicht erschießen würde, lief langsam auf sie zu und verlangte von ihr, abzudrücken. Panisch warf Tina die Pistole nach Beatrice und lief weg, Beatrice rannte hinterher. Als Tina auf die Straße lief, kam auf einmal Susan Newcombe mit ihrem Wagen angeschossen und fuhr Tina versehentlich an. Tina wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und dort operiert. Sie fiel ins Koma. Beatrice wollte mithilfe von Medikamenten und Schlafmitteln verhindern, dass Tina aus dem Koma aufwacht und die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Doch eines Tages, als sie Tina wieder ein paar Medikamente verabreichen wollte, wurde sie von Hildegard Sonnbichler erwischt, welche dann mit Nils sprach und ihm erzählte, was im Krankenhaus passiert war. Deshalb befürchteten die beiden, dass Tina die ganze Zeit recht hatte und, dass Beatrice tatsächlich Tinas Sohn Tom entführt hatte. Daraufhin wurde Tina in eine andere Klinik verlegt, damit sie so vor Beatrice geschützt war. Währenddessen ging Beatrice zum Friedhof und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn. Dabei wurde sie von Nils überrascht. Er bat sie, Tina ihr Kind wiederzugeben, doch Beatrice weigerte sich und bedrohte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker. Dabei überwältigte Nils Beatrice und nahm ihr Tom weg. Ein weiterer Gentest bezeugte dann endgültig, dass Tina die Mutter des Kindes ist. Später versuchte Beatrice, sich mit Schlaftabletten das Leben zu nehmen. Sie wurde von Fabien Liebertz davon rechtzeitig abgehalten. Doch Beatrice heckte einen neuen Plan aus. Sie schlug Fabien nieder und sperrte ihn in einer Hütte, gefesselt und geknebelt, ein. Beatrice ging zurück zum Fürstenhof und erpresste Nils und Michael mit Fabiens Leben. Sie forderte Tom und 50.000 €. Am nächsten Tag übergaben Nils und Michael Beatrice das Geld und den kleinen Tom. Doch dann platzte Tina herein und wollte sich ihr Kind zurückholen. Plötzlich rief William Newcombe Michael an und erzählte ihm von Fabiens Befreiung. Beatrice musste sich geschlagen geben. Doch Beatrice floh auf den Balkon und drohte Michael, sich und Tom vom Balkon zu stürzen. Als Tina auf sie losging, ließ Beatrice Tom versehentlich fallen. Boris Saalfeld, der zufällig unten war, konnte Tom gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Tina war Boris unendlich dankbar und froh darüber, wieder ihr Kind in den Armen halten zu können. Derweil wurde Beatrice von der Polizei in Handschellen abgeführt und verhaftet. Staffel 14 thumb Durch die Hilfe von Christoph Saalfeld wurde Beatrice vom Richter auf Kaution freigelassenen und musste eine Fußfessel tragen. In der Pianobar des Fürstenhofs kaufte Christoph, kurz vor der geplanten Flucht ins Ausland, Beatrices Anteile. Später kam es zwischen dieser und Susan Newcombe, welche von Beatrices Fluchtplänen erfahren hatte, zum Streit, woraufhin Susan Beatrice im Affekt mit der Mozart-Büste, die auf dem Kamin stand, erschlug. Dass es Susan war, die Beatrice erschlagen hatte, erfuhr man erst in einer Rückblende in Folge 2841. Hintergrundwissen *starb laut der Mordanzeige aus Folge 2839 in der Nacht des 20. September 2017 in der Pianobar des Fürstenhofs it:Beatrice Stahl Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Mordopfer Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Hausdamen Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs